lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Sea Princesses (found English dub)
Sea Princesses (known as Princesas do Mar ''in Brazil) is a cartoon based on a series of children's books created by the Brazilian writer and cartoonist Fábio Yabu. The cartoon was produced by Spanish studio, Neptuno Films and Australian distributor, Southern Star Entertainment (now Endemol Australia). Two seasons of 52 10-minute episodes were made, making a total of 104 episodes. Sea Princesses was broadcast in various languages, including Portuguese, Spanish, English, Arabic, Czech, French, German, Hungarian, Italian, Romanian, Serbian and Slovene. For the purposes of this wiki, however, this article will be focusing on the English version of this cartoon. Sea Princesses was originally broadcast on the Seven Network in 2007 before it was moved to the ABC a few years later. Despite the fact that many Sea Princesses episodes in other languages were uploaded to YouTube, no English episodes were uploaded, aside from the Season 2 episode The Big Game, which was originally uploaded on December 14, 2011https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvE-vOV3o78, but was copyright blocked by Endemol Shine Australia as of March 2017http://seaprincesses.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yeonchi/Sea_Princesses_Z_U_C_C_E_D_on_YouTube. Additionally, as a result of this copyright claim, many more Sea Princesses videos were deleted as a result, with the only surviving English episode (as of August 4, 2017) on YouTube being the Season 2 episode Size Matters, which was ripped from ABC iView. Sea Princesses was saved in 2018 when episodes became available on Amazon Prime and Endemol Shine began uploading episodes to YouTube through the Mr Bean and Friends channel. Attempt at subtitling the series On February 23, 2017, an anonymous fansubber on 4chan's /co/ board (for cartoons) began subtitling the Spanish Disney Channel version of Sea PrincessesEl Reino de Acuática, raws published by Lex_Light: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCU8VbR_j-JYSyBjThtu_Zyw/playlists into English with the intention of holding a "Sea Princesses Wednesday", where he would upload hardsubbed versions of the episodes to YouTubehttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCn6zZOdOCCDSaAJyciJxhQQ and MEGA. Unfortunately, only the first four episodes of the first season were subtitled, as he mysteriously stopped uploading following his March 8, 2017 release. As of March 21, 2017, the four subtitled episodes on YouTube were also blocked by Endemol Shine Australia on copyright grounds. The MEGA folder containing the episodes is inaccessible as of June 2017. Keeping Sea Princesses alive (a message from Azuma Yeonchi) Hello, readers and staff of the Lost Media Archive. I'm Azuma Yeonchi, (main) contributor at the Sea Princesses Wiki. I found the wiki in 2016 and seeing the poor state of it (vague articles and grammatical errors), I decided to put myself to work updating the character articles. At the time, Sea Princesses was being broadcast on ABC3 and the episodes were on iView, so I created many screenshots of the characters and used them on the wiki. However, I didn't know that there was a program that I could use to download the episodes from iView until quite late in the year. By that time, Sea Princesses had stopped broadcasting on ABC3 (halfway through the second season, I might add)http://www.abc.net.au/tv/programs/sea-princesses/ and so, I could only salvage two episodes from iView, namely The Runaway Grandmother and the aforementioned Size Matters. Additionally, I also have two other episodes of the English dub, namely Lost (the first episode) and The Big Game, which was originally featured on the Neptuno Films YouTube channel. However, these episodes are not of the same quality as the salvaged iView episodes, but they are, at least, clear and watchable. I don't know if this helps, but I have uploaded the dubbed and subbed episodes I have onto my cloud drive. I will not be uploading those videos to YouTube myself because of the copyright claim, but you may feel free to download them and reupload them to YouTube yourself if you wish. I have also uploaded all 104 raw episodes from the Spanish Disney Channel to my cloud drive because when I first saw that the subbed episodes were being taken down by copyright, I had a feeling that they would go for the raw episodes as well. And by golly, I was right. Anyway, I was inspired by the mysterious 4chan fansubber and so, I began thinking about starting a sub group to continue subtitling the episodes in his place, because I don't think I can do it alone. If you are interested in helping me do this, then please feel free to contact me. Sea Princesses is back! (Update June 11, 2018) Hello again everybody. Long time no see. The last time I edited this page (incidentally, this was also the time I created it), I only managed to salvage the four episodes as mentioned above. However, things have changed and now, English dubbed episodes of Sea Princesses are now available on the Internet, where they will hopefully stay as time goes on. Sometime before March 2018, I became aware that both seasons of Sea Princesses were now available on Amazon Prime. Unfortunately, I didn't want to bother signing up for an account just to rip the episodes from there, so nothing much happened there. There was no indication that the series would be rerun on ABC anytime soon, so as far as I was concerned, my work on the Sea Princesses Wiki was still at a standstill. Around the end of March 2018, a fan of the Wiki messaged me saying that the Mr Bean and Friends YouTube channel had been uploading episodes of Sea Princesses from Amazon Prime and since then, he has been kindly reminding me every time the channel posts a new episode. I've been sharing some series-related discussion and banter with the wiki fan, which was good since I had never met anyone else who was as interested in the series as I am. At the time of writing this section, the channel posts four episodes weekly (at 12:01 AM from Thursday to Sunday AEST/GMT+10:00) and a compilation of the four episodes (at the same time on Mondays) before taking a break for a couple of days. They have posted up to episode 40 of Season 1 (The Doll) and I believe that he will continue to post regularly at the aforementioned times right up to the end of Season 2. Like many channels that have popped up in recent months, posting episodes of various childrens' series online, the Mr Bean and Friends YouTube channel has trimmed off the opening sequence and credits of each episode and replaced it with his own endcard. I don't mind them doing this since I already have a few episodes with the credits anyway. In the event that Endemol Shine Australia files copyright claims on the episodes, causing them to be blocked or even deleted, I have taken the liberty of downloading the episodes and uploading them to my cloud drive folder regularly (albeit with a slight modification of the file name for clarity), which will act as a backup. Additionally, given that new sources for Sea Princesses episodes are now available on the Internet, I have decided to cancel my plans of starting a sub group to continue the mysterious 4chan fansubber's work (which was good since I never had the time to follow through with them anyway). If you still wish to subtitle the Spanish episodes into English yourself, then you are still welcome to do so. I am now an admin on the Sea Princesses Wikia and I hope to continue working on it so that the series gets the recognition that it deserves. Feel free to check it out! The end of the road (Update June 12, 2019) It’s taken nearly three-and-a-half years, but today, I can finally say this - '''Rejoice! Sea Princesses has finally been saved'. Even though it may not be airing on our TV screens anymore, its place in our childhood memories and future generations has been secured. Since I last updated this page, I discovered a big thing; the Mr Bean and Friends YouTube channel was actually owned by Endemol Shine Grouphttp://www.todotvnews.com/news/Endemol-Shine-Group-Partners-Up-With-XUMO.html - the same people who copyright blocked people's uploads of the series two years ago. It's pretty ironic, but at least the episodes are being posted in an official manner. For some reason, however, the channel has stopped uploading after Season 2 Episode 16 (The Mural). After a bit of hard work and red tape, I managed to get the remaining English episodes of Season 2 available in my cloud drive folder, along with the Spanish Disney Channel episodes. Transcripts and plot details have been completed and are on the wiki, plus I've done a comprehensive review of the series and each episode in it, which can be found in there as well. The Latin American Spanish and Brazilian Portuguese dubs of the series are particularly scattered in terms of availability and quality, so they are lost as far as I'm concerned. If good quality versions of these episodes are uploaded to YouTube or something, then I may consider downloading them and putting them in the cloud drive. Also, there were a couple of short stories that were released on the official Princesas do Mar website, which I translated for the wiki. This has gotten me interested in translating the Princesas do Mar books as well, because from what I've seen, they appear to be darker and more dramatic than the animated series. If there are any Brazillian fans out there who are willing to share scans, snapshots and/or transcripts of the Princesas do Mar books, please feel free to contact me. Hopefully, this will be the last time that I'm updating this page because my main objective for this series has been achieved. Thank you to the people who have helped make this possible. Until next time, take care. Now on KimCartoon (Update November 4, 2019) I recently discovered that the entire Sea Princesses series has been uploaded to KimCartoon this week. Finally, someone wised up and realised that the series was missing from that site all this time. They didn't use the versions from my cloud drive folder because there are two stories to an episode (like they are packaged on Amazon Prime), but I'll keep those up in case anyone wants to download them easily. References External Links * Sea Princesses Wiki * Sea Princesses on International Entertainment Project Wikia * Cloud Drive Folder (English and Spanish episodes) * Mr Bean and Friends YouTube channel Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Dubs Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost English Dubs Category:Neptuno Films Category:Found Media